An automobile cylinder head generally is cast in a high pressure forming manner, and during casting, it usually generates scabs at positions of precast holes due to an interval existing between an upper ejector pin and a lower ejector pin. If the scabs are not removed in this working procedure, they will influence the machining efficiency and the yield of the following working procedures. Currently, there is no fast and effective precast hole scab removing device.